


I’m your Romeo, aren’t I?

by LLuciel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Faked Suicide, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Suicide, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuciel/pseuds/LLuciel
Summary: “Do you love me?! Or was that just some fantasy I dreamt up to comfort myself?” Nagito’s voice had reached a scary volume, and was beginning to fail under the pressure of his shouting.“I do! I promise, but I can’t stand it, Nagito!” her voice, cracking from strain and the aftermath of the still flowing tears.”It’s hell here, and you don’t seem to understand that no matter how hard I try to explain it to you. I-I…” She paused to take a shaky breath and figure out her words.“I can’t live like this anymore!”
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	I’m your Romeo, aren’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my entry for piinklatte's fanfic writing competition.   
> You have my apologies in advance, and my forever respect if you understand the reference.

_ “(Y/N)! Please, darling, just open the door for me.” _

Nagito was sure he had locked the door behind him. It was a simple routine: spend time with his love, gather all the things he’d need to leave the house for school, and lock the door to the bedroom as a safety measure—he couldn’t have his Hope getting hurt now, could he?

A month of paradise had passed, and it was everything of which he could have ever imagined. The permanent object of his affections, the love of his life, his…soulmate was with him. Living with him. And there was nothing that could have made him a happier man. 

Except…

Why didn’t (Y/N) seem to be her positive self? Nagito took only the greatest care of her; he could practically be considered a butler, waiting on her hand and foot. Yet her mood continued to dampen as time went on. He was sure that she’d realize at some point this was for the best, and happiness came when they spent time with each other, but as the days went by, the hope of a perfect life together slowly diminished. 

That was why Nagito kept her in the house. When he couldn’t trust her to make the best decisions, it was only fair he took extra precautions to protect her. 

He was sure he had locked the door…

So how did they end up in this situation?

(Y/N) had somehow escaped from the gilded cage in which she normally resided only to stick herself in the bathroom adjacent.  _ His  _ bathroom. The only room on the second floor that still locked from the inside. 

“Please! I only want the best for you!” Nagito banged his fists at the piece of wood separating him from his rightful place at her side. He could hear a muffled cry come from behind it, quickly stifled by what he assumed were a pair of innocently perfect hands. “I know it’s taking awhile for you to get used to things, but it’ll only get better from here! Can’t you have a little more faith in me? You know I’m the one that got you out of  _ there _ , so why don’t you trust me?”

He parsed through his thoughts, looking for the right words hidden behind layers of panic and stress. “You never had anyone by your side, and I was the same! Not even my own mother paid me any attention, and even what little she did for me was taken away by the accident. And you had to deal with horrible things too! They made fun of you. Bullied you.  _ Mistreated _ you. They don’t deserve the blessing of your presence. And as much as the trash that I am doesn’t either, I try my hardest to make a world where you can truly be safe, be  _ loved _ .” He paused for a moment, praying for a response. “Please. Open the door.”

The only audible sound was that of the air conditioning overhead and Nagito’s harsh breathing. He pressed his left ear against the door, straining to hear anything on the other side. 

“Shit. Open the door!” His voice grew louder as his desperation increased. He found himself dangerously close to the breaking point, tears welling up in his grey-green eyes and beginning to roll down his face. “I don’t want to fight with you! Can’t we be logical and work together? Or are you going to hide away until I come in there myself?”

“Please, just leave me alone!” she cried out, finally choosing to speak up.

“No, no, no, we can work this out! I promise you, I’ll-I’ll do anything for your sake, anything to protect your perfection!”

“What about releasing me?! If you actually cared as much as you said you did, you’d have realized I just want my freedom back!”

“I understand, even I know that much, but this world is too harsh to keep you safe out there! Can’t you see it from my side? I want the best for you!”

“Excuse me? Why don’t you see it from  _ my _ side? You kidnapped me!”

“It was for your own good! I thought you’d be able to see that, I thought you’d still love me when you realized I was helping you!”

“I—” (Y/N) was cut off.

“Do you love me?! Or was that just some fantasy I dreamt up to comfort myself?” Nagito’s voice had reached a scary volume, and was beginning to fail under the pressure of his shouting.

“I do! I promise, but I can’t stand it, Nagito!” her voice, cracking from strain and the aftermath of the still flowing tears.”It’s hell here, and you don’t seem to understand that no matter how hard I try to explain it to you. I-I…” She paused to take a shaky breath and figure out her words. 

_ “I can’t live like this anymore! _ ”

Unlike the rest of the rebuttals and cries (Y/N) made from the other room, this felt...different to Nagito. She just seemed too genuine. And that absolutely terrified him. 

“W-wait! Let’s not get too hasty.” Despite its blatant futility, he once again took hold of the handle, feeling more desperate with every second and growing more aggressive in the moves he took to diffuse the situation. “I’m here for you...Please let me help you!”

“No...You’ve done enough...alright?” She once again fell deathly silent, only making muffled noises as she shuffled around inside.

“(Y/N), let me inside! Unlock the door, and we can still figure this out!” A heaving sob left his lips, his chest pounded with an eerie ache as he endlessly tried to sort this horrible situation out.

The quiet of the bathroom was suddenly broken with a loud crash as something slammed onto the tile floor. It again returned, but this time felt...different.

“(Y/N)?” Nagito could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment. “(Y/N)?”

Something about this felt wrong, and wrong, and wrong, _and wrong,_ _and wrong, and wrong,_ ** _and wrong, and wrong, and—_**

“(Y/N), I’m going to break down the door if you don’t answer me,” he said as a last ditch resort. He sorely wasn’t surprised to hear nothing in response, but it was in his nature to remain optimistic until the very end.

Stepping backwards to give a bit of a head start, Nagito charged directly into the door, shoulder first and aimed to break the lock. With the first collision, the only result was a dulled shot of pain and a resounding thud. He winded up again, pushing this time with more force and hearing the successful sound of a  _ crack _ .

“I’m coming in...okay?” No response.

Psyching himself up, he attempted to calm a bit down before he actually opened the door.

But try as he might, nothing could have possibly prepared him for the sight he was about to witness. 

Nagito’s jaw fell slack, eyes growing wide as the panic crept in. To the left of the now open door stood the shower, the curtain nowhere to be found and the rod instead being used as support for less savory purposes. 

(Y/N)’s body...left  _ hanged _ . 

A rope suspended her off the ground, tied to both the curtain rod and her neck. Knocked-over products lined the bathroom floor, clearly shoved to the side when she…

_ When she… _

“N-No.” Not a single thought passed through his mind except for the pure horror he felt. “No. You wouldn’t do this. You could never, y-you’re too perfect to do something like...”

Nagito dropped to his knees, letting out a bloodcurdling scream of anguish. Tears have finally escaped his eyes in full force as he realized how hopeless this situation had truly become for him. 

“We...we were meant to stick together and...and you…” Another heaving sob escaped his throat as he began to spiral. He was mentally ill as it already was, and such a sudden horrible scenario as this could only worsen it in his seemingly constant fragile state. The dread from before was coming to pass in the worst imaginable way—no, this was much worse than he could have even imagined. A familiar feeling of pure hopelessness,  _ despair _ , if you will, washed over Nagito, and bringing with it was the all-too-common onset of a panic attack. “I said it would last forever, we were  _ meant _ to last forever, so why?! Why would you hurt me like this?!“

With a mind muddled by shocked anguish and adrenaline pumping through his veins, a rash decision was made.

What could possibly be more romantic than dying together with your lover? There is a reason why Shakespeare’s play is considered to be such a classic.

After this in-the-moment choice, Nagito headed to throw open the nearby cabinets. His rushing hands checked through each one, knocking medicines and various bottles to the floor, the sound of them hitting the ground reaching his ears as he persistently dug for the object of this careless search. 

“Ah...here it is…”

Reaching behind a stray container of pain relievers, he pulled his arm out to brandish a large knife he had tucked away for a future worst-case scenario. He never thought this would be the day he’d put it to use.

Stepping over to more closely view (Y/N)’s still-warm corpse, Nagito slowly ran his hands down her limp shoulder and arm, feeling the remaining heat as it sapped out of her. Gazing once more toward his love, he did not hesitate as he plunged the knife into his chest, narrowly beneath his heart. The effect was almost instant as he grew dizzy and fell back to lean into the previously white walls. But, of course, even this was soon too much of a strain as he uncontrollably slid down into a half-seated pose. He raised his hands slightly, looking down at them to notice the blood that had pooled onto them. And even as he knew this, he used his right to wipe away some of the still flowing tears.

Just as the pain set in and a slight fog settled over his vision, something shifted, changed. Something...that didn’t make sense. Call it a simple hallucination if you will, but Nagito could see the spirit of his love standing before him, reaching out to grab his cheek and guide him into the afterlife. Her steps drew her nearer and as fingertips prepared to brush against his slightly bloodied cheek, the blur of his sight temporarily melted away as he tried to focus on the angel hovering in front of him. 

But…

(Y/N) wasn’t dead. 

If he paid more attention, he could see the rope hanging on the rod behind her with no corpse in sight, and even if she was a ghost, the body would still be left behind. 

“I’m sorry it had to end like this…” 

With wide eyes, Nagito shakily reached his hand to grasp (Y/N)’s outstretched wrist, cold fingers wrapping around it. “How are you still…?” Even as his voice faded to an inaudible whisper, she still understood his inquiry. 

“I’m so sorry!” Even as she had so harshly fought against him before, she still felt overwhelmed with guilt when seeing his dying body slumped on the bathroom tile. “I-I faked it. I had to!” Tears continued their path down her cheeks, appearing to go on for what felt like an eternity and beyond. 

(Y/N) was shocked to hear breathy laughter in response, quieter than what she remembered, but that was to be expected as the blood slowly drained from his self-inflicted wound. 

“Ah, you were always quite the genius, weren’t you?” Nagito’s face held a serene expression somewhat reminiscent of the Mona Lisa with her indecipherable mood. As his laughter trailed off, he grew much quieter yet still stuck to that lovesick half-smile he carried. “I can’t be upset, not with you.”

“Yes...I…” In such a traumatic situation, what could she say? He took his own death so very lightly when she expected him to take her down as well; call it ‘karma’, if you will. (Y/N) harshly swallowed and attempted to avert her eyes from his persistent gaze. 

“You’re confused…” He tried to cock his head to the side, but gave up as he winced in pain. “I’ll be content to die by your side, my love. You should know that best of all.”

“But, but…” 

“But what?”

“But I never meant for you to get hurt!” She leaned forward to press her head to the crook of his neck, still finding love in her heart despite all of the horrible issues he had caused her. “Yes, I wanted to escape, but I never wanted you to  _ die _ !”

Nagito carefully removed (Y/N) and pushed her back into an upright position. “But being left alone would be...worse than death. I did...what I thought I had to, and you c-cannot blame yourself for that….”

The panic that (Y/N) took no steps to hide clearly upset him, but he lacked the energy to make much of a difference. 

“No...no! Please, I’m sorry!” (Y/N) started rifling through his jacket pockets, looking for a phone with which to call an ambulance. Nagito gently tore her searching hands away to press them to his lips in a kiss. 

“It’s...a little too late for that now,” he quietly sighed. “But why don’t we...look on the bright side? I really am your Romeo now, aren’t I?”

“No, we can still get help. I didn’t want this!”

“Of...course not. Heh. I just...Take care of yourself, please.” He forced a wider smile. “I love you...my...Hope…”

“Na-Nagito?” (Y/N)’s voice faded to a hopeless whisper. “Nagito?!”

With his death, not a single person was left around to hear her screamed sob. 


End file.
